ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1: Welcome To Seattle!
(The CBBC logo forms. Then, it opens in an apartment store. Lipra is polishing a toy Rosie, using his hand as washing items. Sonos comes into the movie, facing the viewer. The date is January 14, 2009.) * Sonos: Hello. Have you seen my best friend, Lipra? He looks like...er...well, (points at Lipra) he...he looks like that guy. (goes to Lipra) Hello, Lipra. What are you doing? * Lipra: Well, I'm polishing Rosie. * Sonos: Rosie. What does she... * Lipra: (grabs Rosie in his grasp) Hey! Careful. Rosie is a very tomboyish engine. * Sonos: (sighs) Awesome. (It cuts to the Space Needle where Karson Voiles is giving a speech to the people.) * Karson Voiles: So, fair citizens, I declare, through my ingenious efforts that crime is a thing of the past in our city. * Rose Wetzel: Really? Then, what's next on your agenda? * Karson Voiles: Yes. (nervous laugh) Well, things; important things. (He turns and radios another ninja veteran.) Yager, what's next on my agenda? * Dan Yager: (on wristwatch) Let's see. Uh... is this the 8th. Oh, OK. You're going to re-program the Death Ray to give everyone in Seattle free cable. (A series of explosions are heard. Rose's phone starts ringing.) * Rose Wetzel: Rose Wetzel? You're kidding me? The Doom Syndicate? Yeah, we just heard the explosions. Karson Voiles? Sure. I can ask him. (But Voiles was already gone. It cuts to the suburbs. Voiles searches frantically for the details.) * Karson Voiles: Yager? Yager. * Dan Yager: They took everything, Voiles. * Karson Voiles: Everything? Even the Metro Essence? * Dan Yager: Yes. * Karson Voiles: And my blue Ion Nano Kinetic Energy? * Dan Yager: Yes. * Karson Voiles: No! Not my B.I.N.K.E.Y.! * Dan Yager: And they forced me to do something horrible, Voiles. * Karson Voiles: Worse than my B.I.N.K.E.Y.? * Dan Yager: Yes. They made me extract the Mega Essence, your DNA signature that can be used to copy your abilities from your collection of plucked eyebrows. * Karson Voiles: I'd carefully arranged them by shape and size. Who did this to you? * Dan Yager: It was The Doom Syndicate, sir. * Karson Voiles: The Doom Syndicate. (He crosses his arms as he hears the result.) (Meanwhile, at King Street Station, The Nightmare Train arrives, blowing his diesel-horn whistle and pulling several smelly fish cars. Gordon The Big Engine was already there.) * Gordon: (laughs) Hello, Nightmare Train. (sniffs) Ugh. What is that terrible smell? Is it you, Nightmare Train? Are you pulling the Flying Kipper today or are those actually fish trucks you've got instead of your boxcars? * Nightmare Train: Fish trucks? FISH TRUCKS?! Oh, the indignity! THOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!!! (As the villain yells out the troublemaker's name, it skips to birds-eye view and the screen goes up. The scene fades to 4 days later and the movie title rolls: Raven: Sleepless In Seattle. The screen moves down to the same station where now, the song "It's Gonna Be A Great Day" is playing. Versad and some of his friends are singing. Thomas The Tank Engine, James The Red Engine and Percy The Small Engine were watching them sing.) * Versad: Rock and roll, click-clack. Steaming down the track. The fun just never ends. * Every day's a good, good day for Thomas and his friends. * Lenat: Steady, steady, steady, everybody's getting ready. The Steam Team leads the way. * It's a very special day. It's getting better and better. Now, everybody say "Hey"! It's gonna be a great day. * Lipra: Rocking and a rolling, they're riding the rails in the noon day light. * Shunting and a hauling freight, they don't wanna be late. They want to do what's right. * Versad: Weesh-weesh, whoo-whoo, they know what they have to do. They are a useful crew. * Lenat: It's a very special day. It's getting better and better. * Now, everybody say "Hey"! It's gonna be a great day. * Lipra: Weesh-weesh, whoo-whoo, they know what they have to do. They are a useful crew. * It's a very special day. It's getting better and better. * Now, everybody say "Hey"! It's gonna be a great day. * All: Now it's a very special day. It's getting better and better. * Now, everybody say "Hey"! It's gonna be a great day. * It's a very special day. It's getting better and better. Now, everybody say "Hey"! * It's gonna be a great day. It's gonna be a great day. (The song fades to the end and the audience cheers for them. The engines even whistle. It cuts to inside the Tacoma Dome.) * Ben Fordham: Hello, everyone, and welcome to the Great Northwest where the temperature is hot and the competition is on fire as we set up our first indoor competition of American Ninja Warrior! Thanks again for joining us. I'm Ben Fordham. * Chris Kamara: I'm Chris Kamara. * Jonny Moseley: And I'm Jonny Moseley. Fire is the only way to describe it, Ben, because after last year, I'm sure there are scorch marks all up and down this course. * Ben Fordham: Let's meet some more amazing ninja legends, all eyeing that spot on that Power Tower. As always, each qualifying round will feature one warrior tackle 6 obstacles. For a closer look at the course, let's go down to the third member of our team, Sandy Zimmerman. Category:Raven: Sleepless In Seattle Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:"Oh, The Indignity!"